


The Jacket

by TheBatmanFreak



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Some Fluff, The Jacket, but not too explicit, head games, hitmen boyfriends, some smut, wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatmanFreak/pseuds/TheBatmanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to imagine that he never had any feelings for his partner, all those those times he had caught himself just staring meant nothing, Wrench was just a professional partner that was utterly disposable. He opened his eyes and everything went out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please don't judge me too harshly ;)  
> This was inspired by a store I went to and had a fangirl moment when I found a tan fringe jacket, it was also about time I wrote some smut with these two. Enjoy :)

The air in the store was musty, matching the state of many of the items for sale. Numbers shifted in his chair, located in the darkest corner of the room, and stared at his watch for the fourth time in 30 minutes. It seemed like he had been sat in this rickety wooden chair for hours, and getting up to follow Wrench around the store seemed like even more torture so he just sat and watched the various oddly dressed costumers go about their day. Normally, clothes shopping was one of the mandatory tasks that Numbers enjoyed (more than, say, buying endless medical supplies at three in the morning because someone, mainly himself, had gotten hurt) and the dull experience of spending money in exchange for a new suit almost made his life seem normal again. But, there was nothing enjoyable about spending hours in a small cowboy store in the middle of nowhere whilst his partner picked out the most hideous thing he could find.

On the other hand, time wasted here was time he could use to guilt trip his partner and make it an excuse to finally go out instead of spending all of their free time in a motel room, he smiled as he imagined the look on his partner's face when he forced him to go to a bar. Maybe all the waiting around was worth it.

Across the room from Numbers, Wrench wandered around isles of leather and fur jackets with a frown on his face. Ever since a particularly messy job in Montana had left his jacket torn and irreversibly stained, he had been forced to suffer through two freaking jobs borrowing an ill-fitting, thin coat from his partner, a fact which neither of them were very happy about.

Eventually, after Numbers had nearly torn his beard off out of frustration from Wrench complaining about the cold, they had pulled into the first clothing store available, which just happened to be a tacky, run down western store that housed the most miserable cashier in the state. She was currently glaring at Numbers and twisting a strand of ashy blonde hair around her finger as she chewed loudly on nicotine gum. He just rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the elderly couple browsing through racks of leather jackets and shot gun racks.

Wrench knew his partner hated it here, and he could practically sense the boredom radiating from the corner. He did feel kinda bad for the guy, he stuck out like a store thumb in a room full of people in cowboy boots and snake-skin pants, and decided that the next thing he found that fitted would be the thing he bought. Wrench's eyes lit up and he couldn't stop the laugh when he saw what was displayed up on a hanger next to him, exactly his size and he knew his partner would hate it.

The smaller man rose from the creaky wooden chair as he saw his partner heading towards him, a grin lighting up his face and a giant tan fringed jacket in his hands.

_'Look what I found...'_

Numbers looked him up and down, eyebrows raised. He knew Wrench was trying to fuck with him, one look at the boyish grin confirmed it, so calling his bluff seemed the most the logical next step. Besides, the sooner he got out and got a drink, the better. He sighed and stared into his partners deep eyes,

_'Just buy it and leave.'_

                                                                                                                       ~

 

The motel was cold, mould building up on the walls, and the whole place had a slightly sour smell about it. Numbers sat on the bed, trying really hard to invest himself in the show that was on the TV across the room. The night had been less than a success, he had felt like a complete idiot trying to order vodka in a place that only seemed to sell two things- bourbon and beer. Not to mention his clothes, even the completely wasted ass-holes in the corner were snickering at the guy who had worn a suit to a honky-tonk bar. And of course Wrench had blended in perfectly in the hideous jacket, he'd even got special attention from the female bartender- which just pissed Numbers off more than ever.

The older man ran his hands through his hair and tried clearing his thoughts as best he could, so many mixed feelings and what stood out the most was jealousy. Certainly not jealous of female attention. More the fact that these women always thought they could just waltz in the middle of them and start trying to pick up his friend. Wrench was **his** partner after all. Numbers would never admit it, but he always got a feeling of relief and satisfaction when the taller man waved off any advances. He couldn't explain it, but he felt protective over his partner.

“Shit...” He swore out loud to an empty room ( Wrench was in the shower) and felt a horrible feeling crawl up his spine. Maybe it was the booze, or the fact that tonight had been so uncomfortable for him. But, either way, the feelings for his partner that had been hiding away for too long were suddenly catching up with him in a flood of unwanted emotions. He didn't know if it was friendship or lust or even love, but if Wrench was gone tomorrow, he wouldn't really know what to do with himself.

The sound of the bathroom door opening interrupted his thoughts and he was greeted by his partner standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers and (for some reason) the jacket. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded and the curve of a smile on his face. Numbers knew he was drunk,possibly wanting to piss him off for a reaction, and he definitely didn't want that tonight. He ignored any feelings about seeing his partner in his underwear and leaned back as he turned off the TV and signed.

_'The jacket looks stupid.'_

He closed his eyes before he could catch his partner's response, deciding that the best way to leave this situation with any dignity was to seem as uninterested as possible. He tried to imagine that he never had any feelings for his partner, all those those times he had caught himself just staring meant nothing, Wrench was just a professional partner that was utterly disposable. He opened his eyes and everything went out the window.

Wrench had walked over and was standing at the foot of the bed with a quizzical, yet slightly wicked look on his face. He was still a little uncertain in his stance, thanks to alcohol, but remained confident in his actions when he replied.

_'Why don’t I take it off?'_

The shock registered on Number's face immediately and he was lost for words for a moment, before regaining his composure to roll his eyes and try to start a protest.

_'I really don't...'_

He was cut off by his partner shrugging off the jacket and tossing it on the floor. He was now leaning on the bed with nothing but his underwear on, his strong arms and broad shoulders seemingly inviting Numbers closer. The smaller man gulped as he tried to remain calm and uninterested, but the bulge in his trousers was telling a different story.

Without waiting for another reply, Wrench crawled onto the bed so that he was kneeling on the sheets directly opposite his partner, only inches apart. On instinct, Numbers jerked backwards and felt himself blush,

_'You're drunk.'_

His partner just shrugged, keeping his eyes locked on Numbers.

_'This is stupid. You like women, I mean, you always flirt with waitresses...'_

_'Do I? They don't interest me.'_

Numbers stopped signing at his partners interruption and just stared blankly at him. This was just too good to be true. He tried to contain how excited he was and returned Wrench's stare before leaning towards him.

_'Are you saying that...'_

Once again, his partner cut him off. This time though, it was by pulling him in for a kiss, Numbers felt any feelings of anxiety and doubt disappear as he felt Wrench's lip pressed against his own, feeling hands run through his dark hair, messing up the style but not caring. When they finally pulled apart, the younger man stared deeply into his partner's dark brown eyes, as if looking for permission or acceptance. Numbers just smiled and pulled him in close. They waited for a minute, their hearts racing, before their lips met again.

It didn't take long for Number's clothes to be removed and tossed aside with speed and passion, there was nothing separating them, entwined together in a state of frenzy. Exploring each other's bodies with soft touches and hard kisses, Wrench began working on his partner's neck and felt each vibration as he moaned or spoke. He couldn't hear it, but he could **feel** it and he felt as if he had never been so close to a single person in his life.

Numbers was pinned on his back and enjoyed feeling powerless to every sound and emotion the bigger man could force out of him. His partner kept finding sweet spots that not even he knew about and they made him tingle with pleasure and excitement as he fully embraced the way this man made him feel. They were getting stronger now, thrusts and kisses becoming more deliberate, moans becoming louder and hands gripping and clawing at all the exposed flesh.

Numbers felt the happiness spread across his body at the thought of being so intimate with someone he wanted so much, the way he felt Wrench's skin press up against him, every sound that only he could hear made him weak and shaky as he felt the full force of his partner against him. He watched the beads of sweat on the younger man's face and saw the open-mouthed look of pleasure that spread across it. He couldn't contain himself any longer and his hands gripped at Wrench's back as he closed his eyes and embraced his partner's warmth. The last thing he saw was the tan fringed jacket, tossed to floor, on the other side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't too bad!  
> I may or may not do a sequel to 'hurt feelings' because I've got more ideas that I'm working on. But if anyone wants one (Which I'm sure is pretty damn unlikely) then I'd be happy to oblige. Once again, thank you :)


End file.
